Events
Back To Items This page talks about all discovered events existent in the game. What is Event? Event is a randomly generated event. You need a select an option. Hidden Events Sometimes event are in the background.If you see green characters press that(s) than hit Enter. Event is triggered. An Example: In red square there is the background and in the green square there is the number(s) what can trigger the event. In this example there are three random chests. All of them will give a random item. Good or Bad answer If you are rewarded with an item, you will see an image of a green shield with a sword behind it. If you choose the wrong(or bad) option, you will see a red cross and your health will reduce. The maximum one's health will reduce is to 1 HP. Arena Gladiator Fighting him makes you fight with Arena Brawler. You want to fight him because it's a free Arena Rank match! Beggar Killing him istanly do nothing. Boss Enoucter Fighting makes you fight with bosses. Bottomless Pit Jumping in a bad idea. Walk away is the best solutuion here. Boulder Slice it (Do Nothing) Bread Eating it fully heal you. Broken Weapon Eat it: You eat it. You start choking and spit it out. (Nothing) Pick it up: You pick up the weapon, but it cuts you slightly. (Damage + Weapon) Smash it: Walk Away: Bundle of Fruits Picking them up and gobbling them is makes nothing. Bunny You hug it. It hugs you back. (Good answer). Charred Toast Pair it with a lovely wine. (A man comes by with a wine bottle and an item) Cow Kissing it makes the cow lick you back and poops out a charm. Explosive Mine Jump on it sets your HP to 1. Flaming Head Fight It: With every attack it bites your fingers extremely hard. (Damage) Sit on it: Blow on it: Walk Away: Flying Potato Eat it: It is a Rotten Potato so don't eat it. Attack it: Silencing it explode and really hurt you. Capture it: It speaks - You cannot capture me. (Nothing) Flying Pancake Attempt to eat it: Urinate on it: Covered in urine, it flies away, dropping an item! (Item) Give it a noogie: Walk away: Floating Ghost Talking to him tells you a story. (Do nothing.) Slice it half and it spit acid to your face (Health drop) MILK it. (Do nothing) Fruit Eat the fruit: Attack the fruit: Huge fruit falls on your head (damage) Walk away: Giant Symmetric Potato Kiss it: Slap it: It explodes violently, revealing an item! (Item) Slice it in half: Walk away: Giant Turtle Peting it can give you an item. Glowing Crystal Singing to it blinds you with light. (Bad idea) You rub the crystal the wrong way. It hurts you. Hot Spring Starting screaming loudly make a bat fly ahed you and drop a charm. Item Drop Smash drop an item Metal Card On The Floor You smash it, it smashes back. Hard. (Lose health). Mysterious Shrine Touch it: An item has dropped from the sky! (Item) Walk Away: Piles of Gold Picking up gold makes a bat attack you and drop 1-500 gold. Potion Walk away. (Do nothing) Random box Smashing random box can give you artifacts Ringing Noise Running make you slip and fall (Lose health). Investigate slowly it makes a giant potato falls to your head. (Bad idea) Smile at it. You start smiling. (Does nothing). River Fishing with barehands can land you an item Waiting sets your HP to 1. Caulg wagon acroos lets you almost die of dysentry (HP to 1) Servered Arm Picking up it gives you a Raw Hide. Skull Smash it. You injure yourself trying to smash the skull with your face (Damage) Sleeping Man Defecate makes killer snails bite your nuts Some Random Onions Boiling them is hazardous to player's health or they may become mushy and do nothing. Mashing them makes you cry and harms the player, but you receive an item afterwards. Sticking them into a stew does nothing if you don't have a stew to put them in. Sticky Goo Saying hello do not reply. (Natural selectSTicky Goo) Strange Box Smash it (Another piece of the puzzle) Strange Hobo(female) Saying "Hello" makes her disappear, and give you raw hide. Strange Sounds Whistle make you a sic. (Health drop to 1) Strange Woman Saying "Hello" makes her give you a weapon, then disappear. Syringe on the Ground Injecting yourself leaves you with 1 HP remaining. Tangled Vines Cutting them will make nothing. Two Passages Left path will give you an item. Unknow Stranger Punching him give you an item. Return To Top